


Guard Dog

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Bodyguard, Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Language, One Shot, Paparazzi, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Jessica has had a crush on her bodyguard Nitya for more than 10 years. For her 27th birthday, she plans on confessing to him, only assuming he won't care.But then, things take a weird turnORSome smut based off I dream I had
Relationships: Jessica Müller/Nitya Korrapati
Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372
Kudos: 4





	Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Now for those who've read Magicae Automata you might be thinking "hey! These guys have the same name as Nitya and Jess from the strip club/contraband place!!"  
> And, yeah, that's kinda on purpose, I made this fic before writing MA, and I didn't rly know what to do with them, so I just put these two bozos in the novel too lmao.   
> Think of them as sorta separate people tho. Other than them looking the same physically, and being a couple, they don't have much else in common.

Jessica wasn't sure when exactly the feelings first blossomed.

It probably was around the time she was 15, at that private school she used to go to when she was a teen, when he had to come get her after she called for help from some snobbish kids who wanted to pick a fight with her.

She remembers that she had bruised her knee when one of the kids pushed her on the ground, and as he was the only person present at the time, he helped clean and bandage it. He was gentle with her, and that alone made her realize that he wasn't just some brute hired to punch people who approached her, that he was a normal person and that he did care for her to some degree.

Jessica sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She pushed a platinum blonde strand of hair from her forehead, and bit her lip.  _ Today was her 27th birthday, and she had finally decided to confess to Nitya. _

Nitya was her bodyguard, assigned to her when she was only 12. He was a rookie back then, only 22, and she used to hate him. Well, really, it wasn't _ him,  _ she just hated the fact a guy had to follow her around everywhere she went just in case something would happen to her. She used to think it was an inconvenience, an invasion of privacy, and just plain annoying.

When she truly realized she had feelings for him, she was around 17, and he was 27. She used to think it was a stupid puppy love. Just some crush that would fade away as she found herself someone else. Maybe it wasn't really love, but rather just physical attraction.  _ After all, back then, she was still just a teen full of hormones.  _

But when she turned 19, got a new boyfriend, and realized that she still couldn't let go of Nitya, that's when she knew something was up, and that it wasn't just a silly crush.

Of course, she didn't want to tell anyone. She knew many people would find it odd, and some would even use it as blackmail. And damned she be if she ever told Nitya himself. He'd definitely not take it well, she was sure of it. She'd seen him reject other girls before, girls that were more attractive, seemed more interesting, better dressed, better behaved. If he wouldn't accept them, he'd never accept her.

_ But well, this year was his last year working under her father, so she thought that she could go ahead and confess.  _ She wouldn't be losing much at that point. And on the off-chance that he did accept? Well, now he'd be able to stay with her, but not as a worker anymore.

Jessica looked at her shirt, and opened up a few button, just enough so we'd see a bit of her cleavage. She tugged on the collar, making sure it was visible, and then smiled, satisfied, before moving on to her hair, tying it in a bun.

_ At least, she should make sure she has the best chance of success, right?  _

After she was done, she grabbed her purse, and walked off downstairs. On her way down the stairs, a familiar face greeted her, and her heart skipped a beat.

_ Speak of the devil, here he was. _

Nitya grabbed his sunglasses from his forehead, placing them in his chest pocket and politely smiled at Jessica, holding out a large, gloved hand to her side. Hesitantly, as she always was, she took it, and they walked down the stairs together.

"Good morning, Mrs. Müller. And happy birthday." His voice rumbled, low and gentle.

She tried her best to not melt at that.  _ He remembered! As expected of him, but still! _

"Where are you going today? You seem well dressed."

_ Well, at least he noticed. _

"Thought I'd go out in town to shop with a few friends. It's my birthday after all, I gotta treat myself right?"

Nitya nodded and smiled.  _ Oh, that smile. _

"Don't mind if I come with."

He removed his gloves, and placed them in his jacket pocket, then removing the jacket and letting it hang on his shoulder.

Jessica couldn't help but look at his arms. The sleeves of his dark shirt were rolled up to his elbows, leaving well enough space to show his forearms, caramel-colored, prickled with small curly hairs all over.  _ And very well built. _

She quickly looked away, and walked up to her car, parked up in the driveway in front of her house. 

They both got in, and started driving.

"Road's pretty quiet today, that's nice." Said Nitya softly as he adjusted the front mirror, then put his sunglasses back on his face.

"Where exactly did you want to go?" He then asked, stopping at a red light.

"Oh, y'know, I was thinking maybe at the mall, buy some clothes, sweets. Not sure if my friends will actually come though, they haven't answered my texts."

She took a peek at her phone, and then frowned.

"Oh. They say they can't come."

"Oh really? Well, in that case, I won't mind hanging with you instead!" Nitya laughed, and Jessica grinned. "Awe, thanks Nitya."  _ He was such a kind man. How could she not fall for him? _

As she was about to say something else, the honking of a truck was heard, and quickly enough, it drove towards them. Jessica's heart skipped a beat, the scenery around her spinning both in slow motion and too fast for her to understand what was even happening. She screamed, though unable to hear her own voice.

_ The truck crashed, the car was spinning, she could feel something grab her and wrap around her. Was she going to die? She should've put her seatbelt on, she should've paid more attention, she should've- _

And just like that, it stopped moving. Screams were heard outside, and soon enough, sirens were heard in the distance. Slowly, Jessica opened her eyes, and breathed in. She was still in one piece, and although her breathing was fast and her heartbeat booming in her chest, she was completely fine. And then she realized that there were arms wrapped around her head and her shoulders, and that the warm thing she was leaning against was Nitya's chest. She started to realize that he had pulled her in his lap as soon as he could, probably because he realized she didn't have a seatbelt on. She looked up at him. He had a small bruise on his nose and forehead and his lip was torn, but he seemed okay other than that. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were closed, brows furrowed. His sunglasses were on the ground, broken in two. Jessica looked back.  _ At least the seat cushion worked. _

Was he trembling? She felt a bit bad. She definitely should've put on her seatbelt.  _ Because of her, he got hurt.  _

"You alright?" He mumbled.  _ From this angle, she could feel the vibration of his voice rumbled down in his chest.  _

"Y-yeah, thanks…"

He looked down, and she stared at him. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt herself blush. Gently, he pushed her off, and removed his seatbelt. He then pulled her back in, and got out of the car, Jessica in his arms. He walked up to the sidewalk, and sat down on the ground, Jessica still in his arms. She snuggled against his chest, too shocked by the preceding events to even realize just how inappropriate that was. 

But then, what surprised her even more, was how he held her a bit tighter as she did that, and breathed in. They both looked at the car, and Nitya sighed. It wasn't so badly damaged at first sight, but then you'd look at the side of it, and see a major dent in it, right where the truck hit. The hood was slightly torn open on the right, and some smoke was coming out. A part of the windshield was also broken into pieces, and some glass was now on the floor.

Jessica breathed in sharply, and trembled, the previous events now registering in her mind.  _ She could've died. _

Tears bordered on her eyes and she blinked, as crying could ruin her makeup,  _ and also, she didn't want Nitya to see her cry. _

"Are you okay?"

Nitya looked down at her, and his eyes widened when he saw her face.  _ Did he notice? _

Immediately, he grabbed Jessica tighter in his arms, and ran to the nearest store, a convenience store not too far from there, and, stumbling in the bathroom, he closed the door behind them, and locked it, then placed her down on the corner of the room, and looked at her. "It's okay, nobody can see you cry here. Go ahead."

And with that, Jessica started crying. The big, warm tears dripped down her cheeks, staining them with the mascara, and fell to the ground and on her own dress. She was trembling, and the crying was making her breathing hard, as she hiccuped and sobbed, some snot dripping from her nose, all very aware of how this all looked to Nitya. 

But against all odds, instead of saying anything, or leaving her there, he pulled her close, and gently stroked her hair. He mumbled something that Jessica didn't understand, but she didn't really care, because she was too busy crying right now. 

"It's alright… let it all out…" he then whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Jessica sniffled, and nuzzled against his chest, slowly calmed by the gentle movements of Nitya's hands over her head. 

"I-I'm sorry… this isn't how I wanted this day to go at all…" she sobbed, clinging to his shirt.

"It's okay, I don't mind. My job isn't to judge your reactions, it's just to protect you."

Her heart skipped at that, and she bit her lip, and sniffled. "T-thank you."

She hugged him for a few seconds, and then moved back. "I… I still want to go out…"

Nitya smiled. "Whatever you desire. Though, I should call your father, because we'll need a new car."

Jessica shook her head. "N-no. I'd rather not disturb him right now."  _ Plus, without a car, they'd be able to walk around town alone for a while longer _ .

She looked up at the mirror, and stood up.  _ Hopefully, her makeup wouldn't be too- _

"Oh, god, I look like a raccoon." She exclaimed. There were very clear black tracks all over her cheeks, and most of her makeup was smudged around her eyes. "I guess I'll have to get rid of-" she stopped talking, her heart picking up the pace as she realized she didn't have her purse anymore. "M-my purse! Oh no!!!"

Nitya stood up and walked up to Jessica, and pulled out a purse from his back, handing it to her. "Actually, I have it. I grabbed it before getting out the car."

Jessica gasped and grinned, taking the purse and rummaging through it. "Oh, thank you Nitya!! Thank you so much!!"

"It's no problem, Mrs. Müller."

Jessica chuckled, wiping away her makeup with a cloth. "It's my birthday today, Nitya. You can call me Jess."

Nitya seemed a bit taken aback by this demand, but nonetheless obeyed, nodding shyly. "Alright, Jess. If that's what you want."

Jessica shivered, a warm, tingly feeling spreading through her being.

_ That was a great idea. She honestly didn't know why she didn't think of asking this sooner. _

"You know… you don't have to put new makeup on…" Nitya said, staring at Jessica's reflection as she was about to apply some lipstick. She stopped, rolling it back in as she looked at Nitya. "R-really? Why?"

"W-well, I don't see the point in wanting to cover up a beautiful face like this."

Jessica blushed, and swallowed.  _ Did he just- _

"Plus, it would help you waste less of it."

A few seconds of silence passed, and then she cleared her throat, shoving her lipstick back in her purse and closing it. "A-anyways, there's this nice diner not too far from here. My friends told me they made great pancakes, so I thought I could check it out."

Nitya smiled, and motioned towards the door. "Well, it seems we'll be going there, then." He said, opening the door. As they walked out the bathroom, there were a few people around the door, some with their phones out, some with cameras and microphones, presumably ready to take pictures and ask questions.

Nitya groaned, and grabbed Jessica's wrist, who squeaked in surprise, but then got quiet seeing the crowd outside. "Oh, damnit." She said to herself, annoyed.

"Is this your car outside, Mrs. Müller??"

"Mrs. Müller, why were you in that bathroom with him??"

"Are you two a couple?"

"Is it in his qualifications to even follow you to the bathroom?"

"Why are you going to the downtown diner?"

"Are you having gastro-intestinal problems??"

"Are you pregnant, Mrs. Müller??"

Nitya held onto Jessica and quickly walked her out of the crowd, pushing away any persistent paparazzis, and Jessica hid her face as best as she could with her hand, embarrassed, lights of the cameras flashing around her. As soon as the two walked out the building, they started running. "Fuck the car, we better hide!" Jessica exclaimed, her hand tightening around Nitya's as they both stumbled down a quiet alley, and hid behind the wall. They waited for a minute, before Jessica sighed, and sat down on the ground.

"Why do they always have to appear at the worst time?? Couldn't they come when I'm having a good, normal day??" She groaned, passing a hand in her hair.  _ These guys usually didn't bother her much, they had bigger fish to follow, but once in a while, she'd get a few paparazzis following her around and asking these types of questions. She hated it so much, especially considering they'd always appear when she was having a bad day. _

"One of them asked if I was  _ pregnant,  _ Nitya! Do I look pregnant to you??"

He shook his head. "No, you look very normal."

"Jesus, as if this day couldn't get any worst…"

She looked at Nitya, who had his arms wrapped around his knees, and was staring at the wall in front of him.

_ Well, if it couldn't get any worst, then… _

"H-hey, Nitya?" She stuttered.

He looked at her. "Hm?"

Jessica looked down, a bit embarrassed.  _ "Keep it together, what else can you lose at that point." _

"Uhm… y'know, uhm, one of those paparazzis asked if we were a couple."

Nitya's head lifted and he turned to Jessica, raising an eyebrow. "Well, it didn't mean anything, he was just asking a random question, nothing to worry about-"

"Well I wish he was right about it!"

Nitya stopped in his sentence, and stared at Jessica, eyes wide. 

"You- wha-" he stuttered, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Jessica's face turned beet red as her heart picked up the pace. 

"I-I… wish he was right… that we were a couple…"

She stared at the ground, petrified. She couldn't look at him while saying that. His pretty chocolate eyes were just too much to bear, her heart would probably just explode if she looked at him even for a second.

"O-oh."

He stayed silent, and Jessica bit her lip, quickly waving her hand. "S-sorry, nevermind." She stood up and took out her phone. "I'm calling my mom, I'll ask her to bring a car here." She quickly dialed her mother's number on her phone, and walked away further into the alley, further away from Nitya, hoping her heart would calm down before her mother could pick up. Her fingers drummed nervously against the skin of her elbow, and she bit her lip, trying her best to push back the tears.

_ What an idiot. Of course he wouldn't feel the same way. If he did, it would've been obvious, no? Why did she even think it would work?? _

"H-hey, mom? Yeah, uhm, the car got in a bit of trouble, so could you send out someone to pick us up?"

They spent the next few minutes in silence. She didn't really know what Nitya was feeling considering she didn't want to look at him, and possibly cry again. She wasn't sitting next to him anymore, she was standing up, back against the wall, a few meters away from him, and staring at the ground. 

A car finally drove by and stopped, and a woman came out of the driver's door. Nitya stood up and walked to it, about to open up the passenger door, but Jessica slid in front of him and opened it herself, quickly getting in and closing the door behind her. Nitya sat in the front passenger seat, and sighed.

"What happened to your sunglasses? And your face!?" The driver exclaimed as she saw Nitya.

"We had a bit of a crash earlier. My glasses broke, I think they're still in the car."

The driver sighed, and pat Nitya's shoulder. "Hah, well, I have a pair here, you can have it."

"Thanks."

Jessica looked at her feet, as her trembling grip tightened on her dress.  _ Oh. So it was like this, then? _

The rest of the day passed very slowly. The entire afternoon, she stayed in her room. She didn't have much incentive to come down, anyway. Her friends were all busy, and she couldn't hang with Nitya, for obvious reasons. 

The time for dinner came, and with that came gifts and cake, and many family members. She was greeted by each one, each present given to her more luxurious than the last.

Until, by the end of the night, she got to the last present. 

It was a small box, seemingly wrapped by hand, and it had been pushed to the back, and so nobody had noticed it until the very end, when most of the guests were already gone. There was no note with it, and as nobody present recognized it, she simply opened it. 

There was a bracelet inside. Nothing too fancy, although the green color of the stones looked very beautiful. Under the bracelet, there was a note.

" _ It goes with your eyes. Happy birthday! _

_ \- N.K." _

She recognized that handwriting.

Tears swelled up in her eyes and she blinked them away, then put the bracelet around her wrist.

"I-I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to my room." She stuttered, staring at it.

And with no further word, she walked out of the room and up the stairs, locking her bedroom door behind her.

_ And then came the tears, again _ .

_ She was an idiot, wasn't she? _

"You've been ignoring me all day."

She jumped, and turned to her bed, where the voice came from. Nitya was there, sitting on her bed, looking a bit less proper than usual, sunglasses on his nose _. _

God knows how Jessica hadn't noticed him before he spoke. Seems he was better at being discreet than she had assumed.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He removed his glasses, placing them in his shirt pocket. "I wanted to talk to you. But it was a bit hard, with all these people around."

_ He looked so serious. And sad. _

She took a step back, and sniffled. "I know what you want to say. You don't have to tell me anything."

"Mrs. Müller."

"I know I shouldn't have said that to you, I'm so so sorry…"

"Jessica, hey." Nitya stood up, and Jessica took a step back, tears only falling harder down her cheeks. 

"I ruined everything, I'm sorry I ruined everything! It's my fault, I'm so sorry. I should've known you didn't like me back, I just-"

Her back met the wall, and soon enough his hand did too, right next to her head.  _ He was close now. _

"I never said I didn't like you back." His voice, low, rumbled.

Her eyes widened, and she sniffled.  _ What? _

"Jess, look at me."

Slowly, she raised her head, and her eyes met his.  _ Oh, and they were so beautiful _ . They also looked red,  _ as if he'd cried earlier... _

"I always thought you wouldn't feel the same way, because I'm just your bodyguard…"

Jessica's heart skipped a beat when he said that, and she grabbed his tie, pulling him closer.

A muffled groan came out of him as their lips met, followed by a hearty moan, and then his hand grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, before they both pulled away. And then, she felt herself get pulled off the wall, and pushed on her bed, that creaked as he crawled onto it, right on top of her. He undid his tie, and tossed it aside, his collar opening and showing a bit more skin.

"N-Nitya…" Jessica whimpered.

He moved his head down, and kissed her, both his hands reaching the back of her dress and undoing it. She moaned as his tongue slid in her mouth, and grabbed his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it. Her hands ran across his chest, taking pleasure in feeling his warm, sweaty skin, and passing her fingers around the curly dark hairs. He pulled back, removing her dress, and then he unzipped his own pants, pulling them down. Jessica chuckled, and pulled him back down to kiss him. His mouth trailed off her lips, down to her chin, jaw, and then ear.

"You're on the pill right?" Nitya whispered, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. 

"Y-yeah…"  _ Oh, now she was  _ **_really_ ** _ excited, knowing how far he was going to take this. _

"Good, good…" he mumbled, one of his hands moving to her breast, and gently fondling it. She moaned softly, turning her head to look at him, and he kissed her, moaning, his free hand sliding down her belly to her panties. As it slowly stretched the fabric, fingers moving down to her hole, Jessica squeaked, and bucked her hips.

"Jessica…" Nitya moaned, and his fingers slid inside her, his mouth moving to her nipple and his tongue rolling out to suck on it.

Jessica moaned, and rolled her hips, the thrusts of his fingers already driving her crazy.  _ He was good at it, that's for sure. _ His hands were big, his fingers large, stretching her insides with every thrust, but at the same time, she could tell he was being careful, with the way he did it slowly, and made sure to not be too rough. 

"Mmmhhnnnn, N-Nitya…" she breathed out, moving a foot behind him and grabbing the hem of his boxers with her toes, tugging on it. 

Nitya chuckled, and grabbed her foot, moving his head back up to her. "Want to get that off me?" He whispered. She nodded, and he reached down his hips, sliding his boxers down his legs, his erection springing out, making Jessica bite her lip as she saw it.

"Oh, my…" she mouthed, eyes sparkling. It was rather girthy, a large tuft of curly hairs circling the base, the member twitching with anticipation, almost red from pressure. 

"How long have you been hiding that?~" Jessica mumbled as Nitya removed her panties and tossed them on the growing clothes pile.

"Hah, a while."

He moved to her ear, and lifted up her legs to his shoulders. "Just looking at you was enough…" he whispered, his tongue touching her earlobe and making her shiver. Jessica squeaked, and clinged to the sheets under her, gasping as he slowly entered her.  _ Oh, he was even bigger than he looked! _

"Oh, fuuck-" Jessica moaned, looking down at the spectacle below. Nitya chuckled, and kissed her forehead, his thrusts getting a bit faster. Jessica couldn't help but smile, one of her hands finding his own and holding it tightly.  _ This was really happening, he really was fucking her!! _

Her legs slid from his shoulders to his waist, and wrapped themselves around it tightly, making him thrust deeper into her and moan loud. 

She placed a hand on her mouth, gasping softly, and blushed. "Oh, jeez, I'm getting a bit too loud…"

Nitya grabbed her hand, and pulled it away, pinning it down on the mattress. He smirked, and that made her heart skip a beat.  _ He was so beautiful _ . "I have something for that-" he huffed, then pressing his lips against hers. His thrusts were getting a bit faster and rougher, although Jessica couldn't care less. If anything, it indicated he was losing himself to the pleasure,  _ and that was really hot. _

They parted for just a second, enough for Nitya to slide his mouth down to her ear and whimper. "I love you… Jess, oh I love you!" He whispered, moaning softly with it, the words like electricity flowing through her ear and down her spine.

_ Idiot, he'd make her cum right away if he kept saying it! _

"Oh, did that turn you on?" He mumbled, a smug smile clearly heard in his tone. Jessica blushed and squeaked, and shook her head. "N-no…" she pouted, looking away.

Nitya laughed softly, and kissed her again, tugging on her bottom lip and sucking on her tongue, as he moaned  _ I love you _ whenever he had the chance to breathe, making her feel closer and closer to cumming every time. 

"N-Nitya!" She whimpered, holding onto his back, feeling herself shake as she came. A few more thrusts, and he did too, groaning as his head fell on the pillow, him deep inside of her as the cum splurted out and inside of her.  _ It was warm, and it was filling her up until it started dripping out. He was cumming a lot, god. _

When he finally pulled out, the white sticky liquid dripped out on the bed, and Jessica sighed, as Nitya rolled next to her, her hand shyly reaching for his. He took it, and pulled it up to his face, gently kissing it, looking into her eyes and smiling. Jessica smiled back, and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her forehead, fingers sinking into her hair, and chuckled.

"So… will I get fired for this?"

Jessica laughed, and kissed his chest. "I hope not."

He pulled her close against him, sighing as his arms wrapped around her. She smiled more, nuzzling against his chest and taking pleasure in feeling his hand gently stroke her hair.

"Thank you for wearing my bracelet.." he mumbled, and Jessica grinned. "It's really pretty. Thank you."

"Hey, Jess?"

"Hm?"

He lifted her chin up, and smiled, then kissed her softly. As they pulled back, he blushed, and whispered.

"Happy birthday."

And he kissed her again, and then again she was happy, happy her biggest wish came true.


End file.
